Melody
by OzThePikachu
Summary: None of it made sense. he didn't understand. why, why did he feel this? This horrible thing called love. Warning: Boy x Boy, this story is ElliOz Elliot x Oz First oneshot people!


He didn't know how it ever came to this.

He didn't understand how he went from admiration to this.

Why he always sat outside this very door. Every day if he could. He sat here, with his head in his arms , with blond hair falling over his eyes as he listened.

That servant, that friend of his always let him in without questions. Reo. He would open the door for the blond, not saying anything as Oz walked past him and sat down in this spot.

This place besides the big wooden door that was the only boundary between the small blond and him.

Him, the one who mesmerized him every night as he closed his eyes to listen. Listen to the almost entrancing sound that floated gently and steadily out the room.

The soft melodies of the piano.

The more he brushed his fingers over the smooth white keys, the more beautiful the world seemed to Oz.

He didn't understand it.

How could somehow who only yells and judges create such feelings inside him? How could his eyes feel watery at the very thought of this person?

How could his heart be stolen by a lone musician?

This night was like every other night he's spent here. Oz cradled his knees to his chest as he let the music take over him.

Today, Oz knew, he was feeling frustrated. He could tell by the quickened pace and loudness of the tune he played this night. He had something on his mind, and Oz wished he knew what could be taking space in that person's mind.

He sighed, slowly lifting his head reluctantly. He had to be more careful, he's almost been caught by him twice. And he didn't want that person to know he was here, listening. He feared how that person would react, feared the hatred that would show on his face.

'Maybe... I'll just close my eyes... Just for a second...' He thought, smiling as the music slowly went down in pace, becoming the soft and gentle tune that the pianist always finished up with.

'Just a bit...'

That was what he told himself but when he opened his eyes again that person stood crouched in front of him, his ice blue eyes looking both worried and confused.

"W-wha...?" Oz managed, suddenly realizing he'd fallen asleep. "E-elliot..."

As soon as Oz spoke, Elliot narrowed his eyes, the preoccupied and soft expression replaced by a demanding and cold one.

"What the hell are you doing here Bezarius?"

The question threw Oz off guard, his eyes widening a bit. He didn't' understand the sudden pain in his chest at hearing the brunette call him by his last name. Didn't he always do that? It shouldn't be any different... Yet it was.

"Oi, I'm talking to you!" Elliot demanded.

"I... S-sorry..." Oz hadn't expected it to sound so hesitant and he certainly didn't mean for it to be a whisper. But h couldn't help it, that ache in his chest wouldn't let him think clearly.

"..." A sigh from the taller boy. "Were you listening?"

The sudden change of tone in Elliot's voice surprised Oz a little and he found himself nodding, again unsure of what to say.

He didn't understand!

He was Oz Bezarius, the guy who accepted everything and acted as if nothing happened, the one who always wore a smile despite the pain. So why?! Why did one word from Elliot make him melt so much?!

Suddenly Elliot was pulling Oz to his feet.

"Get up, you look pathetic like that." He said, and then walked back into the piano room.

Oz hesitated but followed after him, looking with awed eyes at the piano whose song he'd heard so many times.

Elliot sat down at the piano bench, looking at Oz with a strange light in his eyes.

"Which was your favorite?" He asked simply.

"... You always play different ones so I-" Oz was cut off.

"Wait, 'Always'? It's you who's been spying on me?" It sounded like an honest question, not an accusation. The blond nodded slowly. "I see..." His voice still didn't sound angered, nor disgusted as Oz had feared.

"...yeah... As for my favorite... I really like the one you always play at the end... W-what's it called?" Oz said, trying to lighten the mood.

"..." Elliot was staring at him now, with slightly widened eyes and surprise clear in his expression. Oz tilted his head in confusion.

The brunette stood up then, slowly taking a step towards Oz.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Another step.

And before Oz could react he found himself pressed to Elliot's chest, with the older boy's arms wrapped around him.

"E-elliot...?" Oz stammered, feeling his chest burning as Elliot tightened his grip.

"That song's name... Is 'Oz'." Elliot whispered, without loosening his grip.

Oz's heartbeat was speeding up wildly, and he didn't understand. He didn't understand why his body was shaking, why his face was red and his hands were gently gripping the front of Elliot's shirt. He didn't understand the mixture of excitement, confusion, and fear that was taking over his body.

"I'm sorry... But i can't hold back... I don't care if you're a Bezarius." Elliot's words reached Oz and the blond couldn't help but muse that the brunette was acting a bit out of character.

"Elliot..." Oz couldn't bring himself to say anything else, the blush that spread across his feature preventing him from any sane thoughts.

Then Elliot leaned down and kissed him.

Like a lot of things, Oz didn't understand this love that seemed crazed, insane, and impossible. But he figured, you don't need to understand for it to be real...


End file.
